Love Triangle? or Pain?
by SkinnyMini118
Summary: Normal day for this cute couple when they were spotted by someone who just wanted to ruin their fun. This is where the fun rlly starts Shadow and Amy have already met but will this someone break that relationship? Amy has an accident and she forgets who Shadow but she remembers the one that wanted to ruin their fun. Will this someone fall in love with Rose? Who knows.
1. It's a mistake

**"Amy Rose do you love me?" Shadow asked curiously. ****_Of course I do, Shadow! Why ask a question like that? Amy said sounded offended from his_** **words.**

Hey just want to know because I don't know what you think up he~re. Shadow pointed her head. They both laughed. {Shadow: I love spending this time with you Amy, it makes my heart feel warm. It's the fist time for me to experience something like this, I'm glad I get to have this feeling for you. I don't want to feel this without you Rose.} Shadow looked at Amy her face was as red as his eyes; he's never seen this look on her before. (Amy: Shadow that's so embarrassing how can you say something like that? Now my face is all red! I~~. Shadow kissed his Rose, he would do anything for her and she knew it. She was happy to have him for who he was. Away in the distance they were watched by someone who wanted to Amy to himself, he knew that it wasn't going to happen unless he did something to break up their happiness. "Amy are you cold?" Shadow asked. No but thank you for asking, want to come back to my place to get something to eat? Amy asked. Sure I'm hungry for your home cooking; it's the best in the world. Shadow said placing his hands on her face. Ok come on. Amy said getting up from shadow's lap and taking his hands.

[Ten minutes later Amy's]

I'll make you anything you want. Just name it! Amy said. "Are you on the menu? Shadow said with his arms around her. She was trying to put on her apron but she couldn't. He held her in his arms kissed the nip of her neck and her back. Shadow that tickles, if this keeps up~~. She couldn't finish her words she was being kissed by him; his soft sweet lips pressing against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him in, Amy loves him to the bitter end no one could replace this feeling for him; that she holds dear to her heart. "I don't want this to never end Shadow." Amy pushing inches away from his beautiful face. His red eyes shined liked rubies that no one could have but her. My Rose, tu es mon ange tu es à la crème de la crème (you are my angel and you are the cream of the crop.) I was not going to ask you till tomorrow but I want to ask you now. Shadow said getting down on one knee and pulling out a box with a ring inside "Amy Rose will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Shadow said. Amy covered her mouth with both her hands and began to cry. "Yes! Shadow yes and a million times yes! I love you so much! Amy nodded to answer his question. He got up to pick her up in his arms and said aloud "Finally she's all mine!" Shadow I love you. Amy said again. Shadow put the ring on her and kissed he was so happy that she said yes.

They didn't eat at all. They were both happy that they went to Amy's room, he laid her down softly on the bed they continued to kiss until Rose was undressed. She was a bit embarrassed to show him her body like this. They spent their night together as a new engaged couple, the windows began to fog up from the heat that they were producing. Shadow held Amy in his arms' then went to sleep. (Next morning) Amy was already up in the bathroom brushing her hair to still see the engagement ring was on her finger and thought it wasn't a dream. She was engaged to Shadow. That wasn't a dream at all. "You're up early my Queen. Something bugging you?" Said shadow from behind wrapping his arms around Amy's waist. {I was thinking to myself that it wasn't a dream last night, that you proposed to me.} Amy giggled. "I'll make you happy that I promise you. Shadow kissed Amy on the cheek. (Thumb.) "Is someone downstairs? Why today?" Amy complained. It'll be okay stay here I'm gonna go and check it out. Don't worry about me I'll be fine. I love you. Shadow said taking Amy out of his arms and went out the door to the bathroom and then the bedroom. He quietly went downstairs to see what was happening, he saw Scourge in Amy's living room and found a picture of her and shadow together. Scourge took the picture and ripped Shadow out of it then took the half of Amy and kissed the photo. Once he had what he wanted he left and closed the door behind him; Shadow went back up the stairs to where Rose was.

Shadow who was it? Rose said anxiously. It was Scourge, you remember the photo we took last week in the park? He said coming Rose to hold her in his grasp. Yeah I remember that picture it's my favorite one I look at it everyday. Why? She asked. Scourge ripped it and took of the side of you and left mine on the floor. I don't know what he's trying to do but rose if I'm not with you make sure you're not left alone with him. I know he might be up to something. "I wonder what happened between them, Shadow and Scourge?. I won't ask unless he wants to, I don't want to force him.

[With Scourge]

Shadow be happy while you can because I will rip apart your relationship I will promise you that. This is going to sweet back for what you did to me. I'll take what's rightfully mine to begin with. Amy Rose you're mine by the end of this!


	2. Party? or a MESS?

Amy! Let me see it again! Cream said. Okay Cream calm down. Amy said showing her the engagement ring again. Cream loved how it shined in the sunlight. The gem was a light pink to match her and clear crystal around it. She knew that he had to have a lot money to get this made customized. I wonder where he got so much money? Amy said aloud. What to you mean hun, let him spend the money on you. K? Are worth it you hear. Don't doubt yourself either, I just wish that knuckles the lazy a** bas**** that he is would buy me something like that. He's so cheap I can't stand it! Rouge said with rage. "Oh please, when Sliver gets home he sits down on the couch and fall asleep! it makes me so mad! "Haha that's all? it's too funny be right back need to use the bathroom. b4 i pee myself!" Rouge said walking away from the table.

{With the boys}

Way to go shadow! you're engaged to Amy, I notice that she's starting to become a real hottie. should I see if i can get her to marry me instead of you? Sliver said. Shadow showed rage in his face when he said that. You could tell Shadow did not find that joke funny unless he wanted to kill him. Sliver knew that Shadow would do it too. "Anyway have you decided when the date is? Or when the fact your going to have a bachelor party?" Sonic asked him. Nope haven't decided yet, and I"m not sure if I even want to have a party. I want to spend it with Rose. (All): WHAT?. Come on man it's one in a life time thing once you're married you can't do anything like this again, you know that right? Knuckles said. I don"t know let me think about it. He said. Shad, Amy is probably going to have a bachelorette party with the girls so shouldn't you do the same with us? Alright a Bachelor it is! Shadow said. Hey you guys, can this a secret? Sure man what is it? They answered. Scroug broke into Rose's three nights ago, he ripped a picture of me and Amy. He took side that had Amy on it; He's planning something so if any of you guys are with Rose can you make he stays away from her. Just knowing him, he's going to take Rose away from me. (All): You got it Shadow. "I never did like him.. guys be quite. Speak of the Devil." Oh I didn't know you guys were here, don't stop talking just because i came in.

(Girls)

You so need to have a bachelorette party knowing the boys they'll have one too. Blaze said. Okay Party! Amy said with excitement. Okay how about next week on a saturday? Cream asked everyone. Sounds good to me I got nothing better to do Saturday, Amy? "I'm up for it! Plus I'll need your opinions on my wedding dress." Amy said. Oh girl you know we're up for that


End file.
